Question: Rewrite ${(4^{5})(4^{-11})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (4^{5})(4^{-11}) = 4^{5-11}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{5})(4^{-11})} = 4^{-6}} $